Mercury on a skateboard
by Gracefully Inadequate
Summary: how hard can it be to find Tala a birthday present? Tala OOC


Beyblade: Mercury on a skateboard  
  
Authoress: Gracefully Inadequate  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: OOC, romance and some swearing  
  
Comments: I do not own Beyblade, but if I did, I would own Tala *smiles * anyway, Miyami belongs to my big sister ChibiTari, also known as Unlucky Star, Feather Hiwatari belongs to the graceful writer Adar, also known as Mystara Greenleaf and Kin Mei Kan belongs to me, ask before you use her k? Good. This is an OOC fic. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was going to make it a one shot fic, but then, it would just be too long so there will be three chapters, or maybe more, but I have many other fics coming up that you all better review.  
  
Summary: Who knew that getting Tala a birthday present would be so hard? Ooc for all characters! Please review and read, enjoy. Her we go.  
  
The music in the classroom blasted through the huge speakers that were placed on platforms around the big room, Rei Kan sighed as he sat backwards onto his chair, staring as his girlfriend danced with the dance teacher, the gorgeous male catching the eye of every girl with every hip thrust and move. His black hair had been spiked up in the front, showing off some of his pale features, his green eyes almost smiling at the woman that he was dancing with, the pupil inside them taking in her own every feature and beautiful curve.  
  
"Alright class, that is the way you dance the waltz" said mister Eillion as he turned and twirled her around him and into his tight, muscular arms. Feather blushed a light crimson and strolled away to her brother and his friends.  
  
"Very sexy" Johnny said, his hands entangled in his own girlfriend's, Miyami Kinomia, she flipped her silver hair over her shoulder and got a better view at her friend, Miyami glared at him and hit him lightly, but the Scott just shushed her with a kiss. A girl with black hair came forward to see Rei Kan, ignoring the cat-calls from his friends who had gathered around him.  
  
"Hey guys" chirped the girl as she looked at her brother, crossing her arms over her chest and looked over to see Tala blush at her and turn around to escape her gaze, the little girl not really understanding what that meant.  
  
"Hey Kin" Rei said to his sister, his amber eyes matching his twin sister's, not actually a twin, but a triplet, but thank god the other male was in another class, he would never hear the end of the pervertedness that they all shared.  
  
"Hey Kan, man, you look hot today, when are you going to pop my clutch and shift my gears?" asked Kai Hiwatari, coming closer to her so he leaned against his friend and whispered something into her ear that made the girl wince and walk away from his grasp and turn to face him, glaring at Tala who was seeming to give his friend another one of his death-to-you-I-will- never-forgive-you-if-you-if-you-try-anything sort of glare.  
  
"As soon as you get the right set of tools," snapped the girl, moving away and walking towards her brother and the company of his other friends. "So Rei, and company, what is new in your humdrum lives?"  
  
"Only that it does not concern school," replied Enrique, looking on to one of his many girlfriends that paced around the room. The child did not say anything, but the sudden sound of the bell that seemed to echo around her for ages filled the air, causing her to stiffen and close her eyes, freezing up as a hand came upon her shoulder.  
  
"Kin?" came an almost pleading voice that she knew only to well and had heard almost to much as if memorizing it, she did not even bother to turn around, afraid as if she were to screw up this opportunity. "I'm kinda having a birthday party, and, I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"  
  
Kin blushed as she turned around to face Tala Valkoff, his scarlet hair fluttering around his face, following the breeze of the wind, his icy blue eyes shone with malice and sudden emotions that none could have ever sensed were in that male. Kin's eyes grew wider and so did her smile with every passing silent moment that was shared between the two, her grin was somewhat odd-looking and she turned to gaze at him, her ponytail falling against her shoulder-blades, an expression of perplex upon her face, not having an idea of what to say to the Russian, a man of whom she was secretly entranced by.  
  
"You are asking me to your birthday party?"  
  
"-Yeah, I guess I am"  
  
"Is that your way of getting me on your good side? Or are you just like Kai and want me to shift gears for you?" she added coldly, not realizing the relief that Tala had when he was grateful that he put on a pair of pants that were three sizes to big for him.  
  
"No, I'm not going to do that, I may be like Kai in the perverted sense, but fucking my best-friend's sister isn't the key to becoming her friend" replied the boy calmly, staring at her as a crush would his lover.  
  
"-Give me the lowdown, and maybe, just maybe, I might show up" With every maybe that flowed through her mouth, she found herself coming closer and closer to him, being pulled to him like a magnet.  
  
"Okay, it is at seven o'clock, at my house, on March the sixteenth, Rei knows where it is and yeah"  
  
"Now, the Tala Valkoff that I know would have just said that so he could get on a good side to fuck" The Chinese girl said in a joking manner, the boy in front of her cracking a laugh from his pale lips, she had been his friend for quite a long time and she knew everything she possibly could about him. Being her brother's friend was a bonus so he could have his say in any argument they had, and for a fact, she had met him first, he just decided to get closer to Rei before he had the chance to know her very well, but after four years, it was kinda hard to avoid him, and they had become friends, despite all the car and motorcycle repairs, the fights, and the troubles they had helped each other with. Tala knew Kin too well, and unlike some of the perverted friends that Rei had, he actually cared and had helped her when she got raped, he had found her, wrapped her up in blankets and stayed with her in the hospital for the whole time, not bothering to sleep, but since then, she found a strange emotion coming from him, and she always doubted that it was love.  
  
"No, the Tala Valkoff that no one knows very well is inviting you because he loves you and he wants to get closer" He brought his lips forward and placed them on her small, delicate ones, his were not as rough as she expected them to be, but smooth, soft and caressing, satisfying her own with the small responses on his tongue against her lips. He broke the kiss when it was heating up and with total regret, he walked away, ignoring the calls from his friends. Kin sighed heavily, trying to hide the blush away from her own friends who came around the corner, looking past her gaze, Miyami grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with the rest of the group that consisted of Mariah, Feather, Selima, Miriam, Isafay, Chaya, Todd, and Katsu (A.R.N. that's Kin's other brother, he's really perverted and quite stupid compared to the rest of her family).  
  
"Hey Kin, what's new since the last time we saw you?" the Arab asked, the light capturing her silver hair in its gaze, Kin couldn't breathe or move, just stare back at the Russian, capturing his returning gaze in her eyes, hoping that they would never forget his beautiful face. Had he really kissed her? Or was she just imagining it?  
  
"Kin?" asked Miyami.  
  
"I think she's in love" whispered Feather back to the Arab.  
  
"Maybe she is, but with who? She doesn't like a single guy in this whole entire school"  
  
"Maybe, but I have a feeling that I know who it is"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oliver Lamontagne"  
  
"Oliver?" the other almost screamed with laughter by what the first one said, they turned to see the dreamy look in Kin's eyes that got them so confused, all they had to do was follow it to the person she was staring at, but they decided to find out the hard way.  
  
"Kin?" came a new voice into their conversation as Rei stood there, his bag over his left shoulder, a helmet under his arm as he held the other for his sister to wear, along with her books, bag, jacket and boots. The Chinese twin turned around to face his, a tint of red across her slightly freckled cheeks, causing the male to chuckle, but save his comments for later on that night. "Are you coming?"  
  
The female that he spoke to merely smiled and grabbed her things, unaware of her friends standing there, she heaved a long sighed as she got packed, hopped on the spot while pulling on her boots and then headed out the door, into the bustle of students that tried to get out at the same time.  
  
"Happy are we?" the boy called after her, a sparkle of mischief in his eye as he turned to face his girlfriend, kissing her lips lightly before walking out, saying good-bye to Miyami along the way. "How do you know that she's happy?" asked the blue haired Hiwatari sister as she looked at her boyfriend affectionately, the boy did not reply, he just walked out, leaving the two as bewildered as they had been seeing his sister with her new emotion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The raven girl cried out to her brother under the sound of the roaring engine, she pointed to the curb and the vehicle stopped on the spot, she hopped off and threw her helmet to him and walked onto the sidewalk, safe from the cars that lined the street.  
  
"Where are you going Kin?" the ebony haired boy asked to his sister, packing the helmet into one of the bags at the back of his motorcycle.  
  
"I have to get something for someone" she replied softly, turning on her heel, about to walk away when her brother came up from beside her, walking with her, suspecting something.  
  
"I have to get something too, might as well come along" Rei could have been so annoying to her sometimes, whenever she wanted to get something, and was actually allowed to he would either make a list of things that he was forbidding her to buy, a list of things for her to buy for their parents or he came with her, and his annoying friends would tag along. "But we have to hurry, my friends are coming over after in two hours"  
  
"You mean you have to be home, I don't, its Friday and I am in no position to be hanging around with them all night, besides, I have things to do. What are you getting anyways, if it is lingerie, buster, you are not dragging me in there to try It on like last time" she said, hatred forming during the last sentence she said, the last time he wanted to get lingerie for his girlfriend, she ended up having to try it on, not that she minded, but when she got out, all his friends were there, holding cameras, and ruining whatever reputation she had left.  
  
"No, that is not going to happen again"  
  
"Damn it, I hope not Rei because you embarrassed me in front of the guy that I now presently like and if he makes a single joke about that, you'll be the one to pay!" she snarled, pointing a finger at him, lowering her voice down to a whisper.  
  
"Besides, Brian walked by with Tala, Spencer, Oliver, Enrique and Kai, how the hell was I suppose to say "sorry guys, my sister is trying on lingerie, please come back later or we continue our conversation outside because I don't want any of you getting a hard on and fucking her in the middle of a store?""  
  
"Well one thing's for sure, not like that! Anyway, what are you getting?" she asked again.  
  
"A birthday present for Tala" he replied, pushing hair away from his forehead as he took off the helmet, sweat forming on the edge of his nose. "It's gonna be fucking hard, that kid doesn't like a lot of things, "  
  
"I know that he likes music, girls, clothes and porn." Kin said with a laugh, causing Rei to chuckle along also, but give her a strange eye. "its what boys like, I guess"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, I'll probably get him Diablo"  
  
"What the fucking hell is that?"  
  
"It's a computer game"  
  
"Yeah, no shit Sherlock, I mean, what is it about?" she asked the older sibling, rolling her eyes at the fact that he could be an idiot at the oddest of moments.  
  
"I donno, but he seems to like that sort of stuff"  
  
Kin sighed and turned to look at some of the objects in the windows, she turned back to her brother and looked at him straight in the eye, trying to hide what she was feeling, they walked into the first store, then the second, then the third and by the end of the day, they had not found anything, Rei had gone home before she did, she waited around if she could see anything, but when nothing struck her as interesting, she walked home, calling people from her cell-phone, seeing if they knew what the perfect gift would be for him, but none could think of anything to help her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei smiled at the red head who sat on the farthest couch from him, playing a video game, pushing at the buttons madly in a rush to win the level and move onto the next, each becoming harder and harder, Kai was behind him, watching, holding a can of beer in his left hand, Johnny MacGregor beside him, staring at Rei as he kissed his girlfriend passionately, pushing her down onto the couch, Tala sipped some of his juice and set it down again, winning the level, he turned off the game out of pure boredom and resumed his game of Tony Hawk from before, battling Kai in a match of tag. Music flared in their ears, the lyrics of Redeemer bringing back some sentimental memories to Tala. When he was young, his mother had died and his father, Boris Ivanov had beat him until he was almost dead, but he had survived with scars and his father was never really found, just sent to jail, there was no way that man was wandering the streets, waiting for his son to come out so he could have another chance to kill him.  
  
The door clicked and Kin walked in, depositing her bag, trying to ignore the moaning that came from the corner of the room, but had suddenly stopped as she walked in.  
  
"Listen, Rei, I found something for you" she said, throwing him a parcel and followed it to see if he had caught it properly, Tala almost spit out his juice to see who was standing above him, and his perverted mind thinking what he could do since she was wearing a skirt.  
  
"Hey Kin" he greeted her cheerfully, but she seemed not to pay attention to him, the Chinese female turned around quietly, out of the office and up the stairs to her room, Feather followed, fixing her hair on the way and sauntered into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"And what made you in such a good mood?" asked the blue haired girl as she stared at her best friend with wide eyes. She wore a tight black shirt that reached past her elbows, underneath a black belly-top, her baggy pants swished as she walked, and the chains on them only added to the racket that it made altogether.  
  
"I'm always in a good mood" Kin muttered, a smile growing on her face as she tried to understand as to why Feather wanted to discuss her emotions at this moment, and why she had a weird grin plastered on her own face.  
  
"Then why are you smiling in such a way?"  
  
"Because I like to"  
  
"Come on Kin, you haven't smiled since a week ago when you found out that Michael was cheating on you and you actually found him in the act, and even then, you grinned like a maniac, so tell me why you are so happy all of a sudden?" It was true, about a week ago, Kin suspected that Michael was cheated on her with Mariah because she would not satisfy his needs, and she found them in a room later on that night, she smiled because she was right, not because it was funny, and after that, she had been as morbid as a person grieving death.  
  
"Hey have you gotten Tala a birthday present yet?" Kin interrupted, coming out of her walk in closet wearing a new ensemble, tight leather pants that had holes and the sides, which she had tied together with safety pins, a Dropkick Murphy's shirt and studs decorating her arms.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Because I can't seem to find one for him, I looked everywhere and his birthday is in two days"  
  
"He invited you"  
  
"Yeah, in an odd sort of way"  
  
"Why? What was so odd about him coming up to you and saying, hey wanna come to my birthday party?" Feather asked, sitting on Kin's bed and lying down against the black satin pillows.  
  
"Is that he didn't do it in that fashion" Kin replied bluntly, remembering the whole scene that had happened between the two outside of the Drama Hall, the red hair, the blue eyes, his gracefulness, her hatred and then the kiss, followed by the slight sway of his hips as he sauntered off, Feather perked up her head, staring at the girl as if she saw a ghost, was she truly in love?  
  
REVIEW, Review, review please! There is so much I have to write and if you do that small little thing, I will continue. I beg of you! So yeah, anyway, what will happen? Will Feather find out what Kin is so happy about, and will she tell Rei, or will someone else tell her, how will the birthday party go, and will Kin find Tala the perfect gift without letting her emotions run away? REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
